What's Done In The Dark
by d3lyricool3xi
Summary: She's not supposed to be with him. He's not supposed to be with her. And they both know it. But what can you do when attraction is too strong and you can't resist temptation? You hide it, of course. But you know what they say about doing it in the dark... M for secret lemons, dirty language and dirtier situations. BxE/AH/OOC
1. Ch 1- Rendezvous

**Hello everyone! This is a new story I've also had brewing for a little while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a seventeen-year-old senior and top student at the prestigious private school Lynwood High. Her entire world is flipped upside down when the new chemistry teacher, Mr. Cullen, moves into town. When they meet, there's an instant spark of attraction, and they both fight temptation before giving in. Now they have a secret that must be kept at all costs. Will they be able to hide their feelings for one another? Or will their secret cause consequences they never imagined? What's done in the dark will come to light. M for language and secret lemons and adult situations. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SM does. I own the plot and location however! That goes for the entire story.**

**Enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Rendezvous**

**Secret: Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.**

Secrets.

We all have them. They can be big or small but in the end we all have something that we hide from the world, letting no one or only a select someone know.

Sometimes we keep them to avoid consequences of our own actions. Sometimes we keep them because we're worried about how we'll look to others. Sometimes we keep them because we don't want to hurt someone, or because we want to keep something good for ourselves just that little while longer.

Yea, everyone has secrets.

A lot of times, though, secrets get revealed. There's a saying that once someone knows a secret, it's no longer a secret, and I suppose it's true. It's only a matter of time before it's revealed, either by someone who can't keep confidences, or by a slip of your own tongue, or just by a situation that brings it all to light. Secrets are dangerous things, and they have the potential to affect people and events to a degree that you would never fathom.

This is the story of my secret and how it changed my life forever.

* * *

_I can't wait to graduate and leave this place._

That's what keeps running through my mind this morning as I look around my lunch table. Here at Lynwood Academy in Washington, we're the elite, the best of the best, the most popular, athletic, and smart kids in town. We're an impenetrable group...or so it seems like to the outside. But really, everyone here has something they keep close to their chest.

Take Rosalie Hale, for instance. On the outside, she's damn near perfect- a little bitchy, but with a smoking body, wavy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She's also the captain of the cheerleading team, leading them to victory in the nationals the first year she was voted in, as well as the best student in mechanics. But what no one- besides me- knows is that she's been having an ongoing affair with Emmett McCarty, the African-American social studies teacher's assistant who also happens to be her step-brother, for two years now. You don't want to know how I found out. Let's just say there's a reason why I get nauseous every time I think of social studies.

Then there's Maria Gonzalez. She's the captain of the volleyball team and really attractive in that Hispanic kind of way, with a curvy, toned body, long ringlets of dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She's outspoken and friendly with everyone, but she too has her secrets, the biggest of which is that she uses volleyball to cover up the bruises she gets from her drunken, abusive dad at least three nights a week.

Next is Jasper Hale, lead quarterback of the football team and all-American boy, complete with wavy blond hair, piercing gray eyes, and handsome-boy-next-door looks. He's the most popular guy in the school and Rosalie's cousin as well as Maria's long-term boyfriend. But he's also addicted to pills and is starting to dabble in heroine to escape the demise of his parent's marriage, unbeknownst to anyone but Rosalie and I. You can find him buying his weekly supply of drugs on the other side of town once a week, though the days may differ for the sake of keeping it a secret.

Next is Riley Biers, Jasper's best friend since childhood. Leader of the student council and third ranked in the school, he's always voted school's most likely to become president and looks the part with his generic sandy blonde hair, gray eyes, and aristocratic demeanor. His father is the town mayor and comes across as one of the most honest, humble men, but little does anyone know that he uses some of the town's money to gamble and get a woman to warm his bed every once in a while. And Riley, following in his father's footsteps, secretly takes trips out of town to go betting on horse races at least twice a month, taking Maria with him with no one- including his best friend Jasper- the wiser.

We have a new edition to the group, one Alice Cullen. She's really cute and tiny with black hair cut into a bob, huge hazel eyes, and an energetic, friendly personality that instantly endeared her to me. I feel closer to her than the rest of the group that I've grown up with and she's already made her niche, becoming the event planner and decorator for school events and dances. She's the first student who has managed to ingratiate herself into our group and she did it so seamlessly that it feels like she's always been here. She only moved here a few months ago and plays her cards close to her vest, so I'm not sure what her secrets are just yet. But judging by the looks she's casting Jasper's way and the sly glances he takes when he thinks no one is looking, I have a feeling she'll have one soon.

And then there's me. And who am I? I'm Bella Swan, the school's top student and winner of every academic competition in the East Coast area. Math, spelling, writing, science- you name it and I've probably got the number one trophy lying around somewhere along with a picture of me shaking hands with Obama himself. Long mahogany hair and dark brown eyes, almost scarily pale skin and a body with curves in all the right places, and a brilliant brain that I was lucky enough to inherit from my grandfather complete me.

You may ask how I know everyone's secrets. The answer is: I don't know. I always seem to find them out or get them told to me. It's a blessing and a curse that I've learned to live with. Your next question may be about what secrets I'm hiding. Well, I currently only have one.

And it's twirling a shiny red apple in its hand, whistling casually as it walks out of the cafeteria. That's the signal.

I look around the small lunchroom surreptitiously, making sure that no one is paying attention. It's a waste of time; here it's every man for himself and no one thinks of anyone outside of their own circle. So a few minutes later I'm able to leave my table easily, claiming that I forgot to finish an assignment. Alice raises her head and her eyes narrow slightly, but she seems to shrug it off when she notices Maria giggling at something Jasper said. I force myself to walk slowly, smiling at the stray students in the hallways as I go to my locker, entering my combination swiftly once I arrive. My mouth is dry, my hands sweating as I pull out the small blue origami Swan, unfolding it swiftly and skimming over the neat, heavy-handed scrawl.

**JCWW**

My heart pounds with excitement as I run my fingers over the letters gently, a small smile appearing on my face as I fold it back and place it in the small box in my locker holding all of the others. I run my hands over my hair and clothes self-consciously as I walk swiftly down the hallways, making several turns before I come to the old unused west wing of the school. I immediately spot the third door leading to the large old janitor's closet and walk over, looking around before cracking it open and slipping inside quickly.

As soon as I close the door hands grab and turn me, pulling me against a warm, solid mass before hot lips attack my mouth. My head spins as my body spontaneously combusts with heat and I immediately reach up to entangle my hands in thick, soft hair, a whimper escaping my lips at the burst of spice on my tongue. There's a groan and then those lips move to my ear, the hot pants of breath sending small shivers down my spine.

"Fuck, I thought you were never going to come," a deep voice rumbles, and I pull back, letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting before I see him. He's all messy bronze hair, swollen pink lips, and smoldering green eyes, a combination that hasn't failed to send my heart racing since I first saw it three months ago. He's able to set me on fire in one instant like no one else ever has, and I'm helpless against it. Against him.

"I always come," I say breathlessly, well aware of my double entendre. I'm rewarded when his eyes visibly darken, becoming hooded and dangerous in that way that makes my insides throb.

"Mmmm, you do, don't you? Yea, I make sure of that," he grumbles grittily, moving his lips down to my throat and sucking gently, and I feel my knees go weak. I clutch onto his broad shoulders as I whimper and he chuckles smugly as he licks and sucks where my pulse is pounding beneath the skin of my neck. His large hand moves down to the neckline of my shirt to cup my breast firmly, sending shockwaves of heat and electricity to my nipples and making them harden immediately.

"You wore a skirt today," he points out, his other hand trailing up the back of my thigh before gripping the skin where it meets my ass. He gives me a reprimanding nip on the neck before soothing it with his tongue. "All those bastards were looking at your ass today. Wanting a peek. Wanting what's mine." My heart thrills at the possessive tone of his voice and actions, a fresh wave of wetness soaking my panties.

"I only wore it for you," I whisper breathlessly, running my hands through his hair and down the strong line of his neck before pressing a kiss against his forehead. His hand moves up in response, gripping the plentiful flesh of my ass firmly and pulling me against him more firmly. I can feel the hardness of his erection against me and whimper as I begin grinding against him slowly, desperate to ease the aching fire between my legs.

"Good girl. You feel that?" He's panting now as I slip one hand under his shirt, running it up the smooth, firm ridges of his abs as the other reaches between us to rub him firmly through his pants. "Fuck," he hisses, his hips pressing into my hand as both muscles jump under my touch, and I giggle, heady with the fact that I affect him as much as he does me.

He lifts his head from my neck and smirks. "You think that's funny?"

I bite my lip and nod my head, unable to suppress my smile. He pulls away and tears his shirt over his head swiftly, revealing the smooth lines of his sculpted torso and chest and the sexy trail of reddish-brown hair between the V of his hips. His skin is pale, dotted with small brown moles, and he smirks as I gulp audibly.

"Still funny?" he asks with an arch of a thick eyebrow, and I'm lost. He's so sexy it's unfair. I shake my head slowly as my eyes trail down his body, taking in his sculpted torso and arms, skimming down his long, muscular legs and pausing at the large bulge in his pants before moving back up. He's got a beautiful, sexy tattoo of a snake-like dragon over his left pectoral muscle that winds down his side and ends at the waistband of his boxers, all brilliant greens and reds and blacks. I'm overcome with the urge to lick it so I lean forward, running my tongue over his flat brown nipple and purring in satisfaction at his taste- slightly salty, sweet, and all man. He groans, his hand going to my hair to pull me closer to him momentarily before pushing me back.

I pout and he groans again before rasping, "Take your shirt and panties off. Bra too. Leave the skirt." I make quick work of them with shaky hands as he swiftly undoes his belt and pulls his jeans and boxers off in one go. As soon as we're both done we crash together, moaning at the relief of skin on skin as we become a tangle of tongues and roaming hands and light sweat.

"Please," I beg, my hips undulating desperately in search of friction.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so sexy," he grunts, one hand reaching between my legs and entering me swiftly. I tear my lips from his and cry out, clutching onto his shoulders and arms as he begins moving them in and out roughly, his thumb circling my clit. His other hand grabs mine, placing it on his erection, and I squeeze it firmly before moving my hand up and down at the same rough, fast pace he's using.

"Fuck, yea, just like that," he grunts, moving his hips in time with my hand, and then the room is filled with just the wet sounds of our lips and hands and pleased pants and grunts. In no time at all I can feel the tight coil of heat in my lower stomach and begin whimpering with frustration, widening my legs and pressing myself into his hand. He immediately moves his lips from mine, kissing his way down my neck and collarbone before closing onto my nipple and sucking wetly. His free hand moves up and begins gently rolling and tweaking my other nipple, making my entire body break out in goose bumps.

"Eh...Ed..." I gasp, feeling myself beginning to spiral out of control.

"I've got you, baby. Let it go," he says lowly with a gentle bite to my nipple, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth I'm coming, covering my mouth with my hands and writhing against his hand as the tension breaks and pleasurable heat spreads through my body in waves. I can dimly hear his words of praise and encouragement as I ride it through until I'm done, left limp and breathless.

"So beautiful," he whispers with one last nip of my nipple. I jump and he kisses it soothingly before moving up to face me. He presses a long kiss against my lips, groaning and tense as his erection jumps against my stomach, and I realize I'd let him go during my orgasm. Trying to rectify this immense travesty, I reach down and grab his erection, pumping him slowly.

He grunts and then shakes his head before moving my hand off of him and up to his shoulder. I make a sound of protest but it's lost on a whimper when he swiftly hooks his hand behind my knee and hitches my leg up, pushing into me without warning and making me cry out with surprised pleasure. His cock is perfectly thick and long, filling me completely as he slides inside my wetness easily.

"Ohhhh...God. Oh, fuck," I moan choppily as he immediately begins thrusting at a firm, even tempo until his pelvis is flush against mine. "So deep," I whimper as electricity sparks from my clit to the rest of my body, my pussy clenching around him greedily and making my supporting leg shake.

"Shit, baby. Yea," he grunts, pressing my leg against the door completely, opening me to him more fully as he sinks in even deeper. I moan with each thrust, my hands touching as much skin as they can and my hips grinding in time with his. "So...fucking good...Every...time," he pants mindlessly with each thrust, and then the room is just filled with the erotic melody of wet skin slapping and sliding together, pants and whimpers of approval, grunts and moans. In no time at all another orgasm is barreling toward me, and I dig my fingernails into his shoulder blades deeply.

"Oh, God, I'm...Yes, yes, _yes!"_ I chant mindlessly, my head hitting the door and thrashing side to side. I barely register the dull pain as an intense orgasm rips through me, making me jerk and grind my hips against him as my pussy clenches around him over and over again.

"That's it baby. Look at you. So fucking wet for me." He growls and begins thrusting into me faster, prolonging my orgasm as he chases his. Wanting to return the favor, I lean forward with the haze of my orgasm still clouding my mind, running my hands over his chest and playing with his nipples as I lick and nip my way up his neck. I make my moans louder in time with his thrusts and feel him jump inside me in response. He's so sexy, droplets of sweat running down his chest and stomach and mixing with mine as he moves inside of me. I pant and moan into his ear, sucking on the lobe strongly as I purposely clench around him.

"Shit, so sexy...Fuck, I'm gonna...Fucking hell, Bella—" he rambles.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" I whisper sultrily, running my tongue around the rim of his ear, and his hands tighten almost painfully on my thigh and breast as his breathing picks up, his hips thrusting into me even harder.

"Fuck, yea. So close, baby..."

"Then give it to me," I whisper with a nip to the skin right below his ear and one last squeeze of my pussy.

"Bella...Ah...Fuck!" he grunts, his hips slamming into mine twice before he freezes. I finally feel him get even harder and swell inside of me then begin pulsing, filling me with his warmth as he shakes and jerks against me with a choppy, prolonged groan.

"Yes," I moan, grabbing his ass to pull him more firmly against me and quaking as his orgasm triggers another, smaller one for me. We kiss sloppily as we ride our pleasure out together, moaning our satisfaction. Once we've both finished he leans against me heavily, panting against my neck. We stay this way, the door supporting us as our breathing and heart rates return to normal, the sweat on our bodies drying. Finally he lets out a satisfied sigh and drops a kiss on my neck and moving up to my lips.

"That was amazing," he murmurs before kissing me gently.

"Mmmhmm," I hum as I kiss him back, just moving my lips in gentle suction with his. He lifts his head and we both smile at each other lazily. We both let out a small sound of displeasure as he slips out of me and I grimace as I feel the sticky liquid begin dripping slowly down my inner thigh. He swiftly grabs his jeans from the floor and pulls out a napkin, batting my hands away when I reach for it and kneeling down to the ground to clean me up gently. My throat chokes and I feel a jolt to my heart as he finishes and places a single kiss on the small patch of hair right above my clit before standing back up in front of me. He reaches a hand up, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face, his smile dropping as he studies me seriously with those intense green eyes. My heart pounds as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Bella...I..."

Right then, the bell signifying the end of lunch rings and we jump, brought out of our sensual cocoon. He sighs heavily, pulling away from me, and I instantly feel bereft and cold without him pressed against me. He runs a hand through his hair before clearing his throat.

"I guess I better get going before people start wondering where I am. It won't do for the teacher to be late to class," he says.

I nod reluctantly, a lump in my throat as we both grab our clothes and get dressed swiftly. I'm suddenly battling tears and I have no idea why. When we're finished getting dressed he pulls me to him again, pressing another kiss against my lips before gazing down at me with eyes that have gone back to their usual bright emerald green. They positively gleam at me and I blink rapidly, trying to clear my head.

"I needed that. Thanks, Sweets," he whispers.

"No. Thank you," I say back dazedly, and a lopsided smirk appears on his face.

"And for these, too," he says, and my eyes focus on his hand holding my small pair of black lace panties.

"Hey!" I say, reaching for them, but he's faster than me as he steps back and stuffs them deep in the pocket of his slacks, then opens the door and slips out into the hallway, walking backwards with his hand obviously still holding onto my panties.

"See ya around, Sweets. Don't be late to class," he says quietly with a wink, and I gape at him as he turns around and disappears around the corner.

A moment later I step out of the closet, every hair back in place and clothes put together perfectly. The only sign of my rendezvous is a slight blush and the titillating feeling of cool air blowing between my legs. With a look both ways, I clear my throat and walk back toward the cafeteria, casually falling into step with my friends and falling into conversation about the upcoming party easily.

"You get your assignment finished?" Alice asks, falling behind the group and eyeing me a little suspiciously, and I smile, feeling a slight blush rise on my cheeks.

"Yea. I finished," I answer, and she studies me for a second before nodding and jumping back into the conversation. It's almost as if the whole thing never happened except for the glimpse of a large hand twirling an apple out of the corner of my eye before it disappears into the crowd of students.

So what's my secret, you ask? It's simple. Yet it's also the most complicated thing in the world.

He's Edward Cullen.

He's eleven years older than me and his sister, my new best friend Alice.

He's my chemistry teacher.

He's everything I shouldn't have.

And I'm hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I don't have an update schedule, but I've already got a good portion written out.**

**Have you every had a huge secret you had to keep? I'll show you mine if you show me yours ;P**

**Please hit that little review button and let me know what you thought and if I should continue!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Lexi**


	2. Ch 2- Trepidation

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2.**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and sorry it took so long to get out- college is no joke, I swear. But I'm so glad there are people out there enjoying the story.**

**My brain's friend from hours of studying, so I can't really remember what I was going to say.**

**So, let's just get on with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Trepidation**

_A little over three months ago..._

"We got a new girl," Rosalie announced nonchalantly as she sat beside me, her tray filled with nothing but salad and a parfait. Jasper, Maria, and Riley sat down with her, almost completely filling up our small circular table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I looked up, startled, from my worn-out copy of Pride and Prejudice. It took me a few blinks to reorient myself to the real world.

"Oh. Really?" I asked with surprise when I'd finally recovered.

"Yea. She's pretty hot, too. I'd tap that." Riley's eyebrows rose up and down with a lascivious smirk.

"You'd sleep with anything with a pussy, Riley," Maria said, throwing a baleful look Riley's way, and he shrugged, though the cocky smirk wiped off just that little bit off of his face.

"We all know this, babe. It's a wonder he's the president of the student council with all that filthy shit in his brain all day," Jasper said good-naturedly as his arm came around Maria. She shot Riley another glare before she turned toward Jasper sweetly, pressing a kiss against his lips and giggling.

"You'd never do something like that, though, would you baby?" she simpered.

"Hell no. Everyone here knows I'm whipped," Jasper said, his heavy-lidded, red-rimmed eyes warm and proud.

"Obviously," I muttered in annoyance, watching disgustedly as Maria smirked with satisfaction, shooting another sly glance at Riley. Then she turned her glare to me.

"Something wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that can't be fixed in a few seconds." Take that, bitch. She gave me one more glare before turning back to Jasper, giggling on about something dumb as fuck while he looked at her adoringly, scratching at his forearm absently.

"Ugh. Tell me why we put up with that bitch again," Rosalie whispered.

I shrugged. "Two words: Your cousin."

"Why couldn't you have stayed with him? That would have made this a whole lot better."

"You know why, Rose."

"Yea, but still-"

"Um, excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?"

We all looked up, shocked, at the petite girl standing at our table with her tray in her hands. She had short black hair, huge hazel eyes, and designer clothes from her tight Ralph Lauren dress to her Louis Vuitton patent leather stilettos. She was cute- beautiful, really, in that delicate, innocent kind of way- with a nervous yet determined look on her face. She was definitely the new girl.

"No. It's empty," Riley said, standing up quickly and pulling out an empty chair for her. Rosalie and Maria glared at him but he ignored them.

"Thanks," she said, shooting him a blinding grin as she sat down, and he blinked rapidly.

"No problem," he said dazedly. It took him a moment to gather himself enough to sit down, where he eagerly grabbed her backpack and set it on the ground for her. She thanked him and he gulped, stammering slightly as he responded in kind.

"You want some water to quench that thirst, Riley?" Jasper said with a smirk, holding out a small bottle of water. Riley blushed slightly, reaching out and smacking Jasper's hand away.

"Shut the fuck up," he retorted with a quick glance back at Alice. Jasper just laughed easily, setting the bottle back down on the table. I suppressed a smirk as I saw Maria look from Riley to Alice, a catty frown on her face. This was going to be fun.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," she said as she blinked daintily. Everything about her was dainty, from her size to the small portions of food on her tray to her voice and face. "What are your names?"

"I'm Riley. Riley Biers. President of the student council. I can help you with anything you need." He was suggestive, obviously leering, but she just smiled innocently, though I detected a flash of disgust in her eyes.

"I'm Maria. Captain of the volleyball team," Maria said snootily with a toss of her hair. Alice's eyes went to Jasper's next, and he smiled that lazy grin.

"Jasper Hale. You can just call me Jazz. Nice to meet you, sugar," he drawled with that Texan accent. I noted that Alice's gaze rested on his face just a millisecond longer than it did the rest of us.

"Also known as my boyfriend," Maria interjected. Alice looked away from Jasper, her eyes flitting down to Maria's possessive grip on his arm and narrowing momentarily before moving on. Interesting.

"And you are...?" Alice asked when Rosalie didn't say anything. Rose glanced at her before rolling her eyes and sighing loudly.

"Rosalie Hale. Jasper's cousin and captain of the cheerleading team." Rose said this with boredom, not sparing Alice a glance as she studied her fingernails.

"Oooh! I used to be on the cheerleading team back home!" Alice said, her eyes lighting up. Rose's eyes lifted from her fingernails sharply, studying Alice more carefully.

"Really? Top?" she finally asked grudgingly.

Alice shrugged. "I was too small to do anything else."

Rosalie smirked. "So you're always on top then, huh?"

Alice nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. It's my favorite position."

"Fuck," Riley swore softly under his breath. Jasper cleared his throat lightly and I looked over in time to see him shift in his seat the slightest bit and Maria glare at Alice with a look of disgust. I so loved this girl already.

Rosalie just raised an eyebrow. "Cool," she finally said. I shot Rosalie a look. She was looking at Alice face to face now, an eyebrow raised- the official Rosalie sign of approval. Alice was in, and she didn't even know it yet.

She turned and set those big hazel eyes on me and I had the weirdest feeling, as if I'd known her for a long time. I found myself automatically smiling as I introduced myself.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can just call me Bella," I said. She smiled back, reaching out and grabbing my arm.

She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow mischievously. "No title? I assumed that was the way everyone introduced themselves around here."

I grinned back at her, already liking her immensely. "School's top student and all-around winner of academic competitions."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I noticed you were reading when I came up. That's Pride and Prejudice, isn't it?"

I found myself grinning, excited. No one else read that book around here. No one read much of anything- they paid someone else to do it. "Yes! How did you know?"

"I love that book. I've read it so many times. My favorite part is when Elizabeth finds out she was wrong about Darcy- classic."

"Mine too," I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, I've read that book over and over! My mom actually got me the first edition for Christmas two years ago."

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yes way! You can totally come check it out one day if you want."

I nodded furiously. "Hell yea I want."

Everyone chuckled, making me blush slightly- they always teased me for my obsession with books, Pride and Prejudice in particular.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. Who wants to read books all the time? Seems like a boring waste of time to me." Maria said snottily, and Jasper grimaced slightly, looking at her reprovingly.

"Well, I read the other day that people with the habit of daily reading have a higher likelihood of academic and financial success, while those who don't tend to have lower levels of financial and job success, as well as a lack of social awareness and worldly knowledge," Alice said sweetly with an innocent smile. She shrugged daintily, picking up her fork and spearing her salad. "But it would be hard to know that, since you don't like to read."

It was utterly silent at the table before everyone broke out into chuckles. This girl was awesome. Maria gasped and looked around the table, her face turning an alarming shade of red before she stood up abruptly, turning around and stomping out of the cafeteria.

"Ah, fuck. Guess I better go after her," Jasper said, a smile still on his face, and he paused before he turned to go, smiling at Alice. "You're alright, sugar. You're alright," he said warmly before following Maria out the door.

Alice positively beamed as she looked around the table before smiling warmly at me. "It's nice to meet you guys. I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends."

I nodded, still laughing. "Yea. Yea, me too."

* * *

_Present day..._

"Maria's cheating on Jasper!" Alice screeches, sliding into my room.

"Hey to you too, Alice," I say casually, not looking up from my textbook. I hear her light footsteps running across my wooden floors before she jumps on the bed and snatches my book from my hands, throwing it on the floor.

"Hey! Pick that up! I was studying and that's expensive!" I protest. She rolls her eyes.

"Like you need to worry about that, Bella. There are more important things you should be worrying about right now! Did you not hear what I said?!"

I roll my eyes and lean back against my headboard. "Yea, I did. And?"

She looks at me incredulously. "And? And?! Maria is cheating on Jasper! With Riley!"

With that, I look at her sharply, my heart beginning to pound. "You shouldn't listen to baseless rumors, Alice."

"That's just the thing!" she says, bouncing up and down on the bed. "It's not a rumor! I saw them myself!"

_Well, fuck._ My heart immediately starts racing, wondering what she's seen and how much she knows...and how I'm going to keep her from telling Jasper.

"I can't believe that bitch!" Alice rants, flopping back on my comforter dramatically and hugging a pillow to her chest. "Why would she want to cheat on him? And with Riley of all people?"

"How did you even see this, Alice?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I uh, well I was on my way to class after I talked to Jasper for a little while and saw Maria looking around before she ducked into a hallway. Something about her just seemed suspicious so I followed and...the rest is history. Seriously, why have they not invented brain bleach? Anyway, I have to tell Jasper."

I sit up quickly, staring her in the eye seriously. I take a deep breath. "You can't tell him, Alice."

"What?"

"You can't tell him."

Alice sits up as well, a spark of anger in those big hazel eyes. "What do you mean, I can't tell him? Of course I will!"

I let out a breath, debating on what to say. This is what I hate about being the secret keeper. It's always me who gets put between a rock and a hard place, trying to decide how much to divulge beyond what the person already knows and keep them from blowing everything up.

"You can't tell him about Maria and Riley." Her eyes jump between mine and I can tell the moment she realizes.

"You already knew!" she whispers accusingly.

I lower my head and nod slightly.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"And what? What would happen after I tell him?"

"He would know the truth, Bella! Then he could get away from her!" Those big eyes are looking at me with accusation and disappointment, and it's more than I can take.

"He would be hurt!" I say defensively. "He's already going through enough trouble as it is-"

"Trouble? What trouble?"

Fuck. I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes to center myself before opening them again.

"Look, Jasper's going through some trouble with his parents at home. He-"

"Oh my god! He's not getting, like, abused or something is he?!" Alice interrupts, her eyes going wide. She jumps up off of the bed.

"Alice, no!" I holler, grabbing onto her wrist. "It's nothing like that! They're just having marital issues, that's all."

"Oh. Well, then..." she mumbles sitting down.

"Look. I know you want to tell Jasper. I do too, believe me. But now's not the time. They've been together for a long time and he needs her right now. All telling him right now would do is hurt him and it may make him do something stupid."

Her eyes widen before they lower, and I know I've gotten through to her. I release a long breath as I relax, letting go of her wrist.

"Okay. I won't say anything. But I just knew something wasn't right about them. They just don't belong together. She's so bitchy and shallow and just...mean. She's so mean for doing this to Jasper."

I nod, feeling relief in having someone to actually talk about this to. "Yea, she is."

"How can he not see it? I mean, how can he be so laid back about everything?"

I can't hold back my snort. "There's a reason Jasper's so laid back."

"What do you mean?"

I freeze. I didn't meant to let that slip out. No one but Maria and I know about Jasper's weed addiction, and not even Maria knows about him slipping into the harder stuff. Alice is looking at me with wide, expectant eyes, and I don't have it in me to crush her dreams of the perfect Jasper in that way, so I resort to the only topic I can.

"I just mean, they may not suit any other way, but Maria's been known to be a wildcat in the sack."

Alice makes a repulsed face at me and I just shrug, smirking. "Ew, Bella. I already have enough images in my head to know that." She shudders and I laugh. It's quiet for a moment before she lets out a quiet sigh.

"Is sex really that important that a guy would accept less than he deserves?"

I immediately think of Edward and of our trysts, and how he's risking his entire career just to sleep with me, a high school student. Does he deserve more than a student he has to sneak around with?

Do I?

It's something I've never thought about. I blink rapidly, trying to refocus on the question Alice asked, and file away that thought for later.,

I sigh as I look at Alice. "Are you a virgin, Alice?" I ask gently.

She blushes and looks down, studying her hands. "Yea. I just...want to wait until I meet the right guy. One who I'm in love with and is in love with me and that I'll spend the rest of my life with. I know it's lame or whatever, but..."

"It's not lame." I actually admire her for it, though I feel a pang of sadness if she thinks that guy will be Jasper. That will be a long wait.

"Really?"

I nod, forging on before she can ask me the same. "But one thing you'll learn, Alice, is that teenaged guys- and most men, even- will accept just about anything if it means getting good sex. It's the way they're wired. They're not like us."

She purses her lips disgustedly. "Even Jasper?"

I sigh. "Jasper's actually a really good guy. Despite Maria's many faults, he does love her. And, like you said, he's laid-back, so he can deal with her bitchiness and...other less stellar traits." Though I don't know if he could handle this biggest one. It would crush the poor guy. I feel sorry for him and angry on his behalf- but it isn't my secret to tell. Or Alice's.

"What about you and Jasper?" is her next question, and I'm beginning to think this girl is way too astute- almost as astute as me. She's dropping major bombs left and right, and it's taking everything for me to keep up.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep my voice casual.

"I mean, have you guys...I don't know...ever done anything? Gone out? Or...you know, messed around? I mean, it seems like you two would be the best matched, you know, out of the group..."

"No," I lie, my heart pounding as I look down at my book so I won't give myself away. I've mastered the art of hiding secrets- it's what I do. So why do I feel so guilty and want to spill everything to Alice- including my previous relationship with Jasper and the fact that he was the one to take my virginity, plus some? I won't though. That's one secret I'll take to the grave, and one I mostly forget because I've pushed it so far back into the recesses of my mind that it simply doesn't exist.

Some secrets work that way.

"You sure?" Alice asks.

I look up at her, forcing the guilt away. "Yea. I'm sure," I say with a decisive nod.

"Okay. I believe you," she shrugs. I feel another tendril of guilt but forcefully push it away as she sits up, grabbing my Totoro pillow- another thing we'd found we have in common. "Ugh! Let's talk about something else! Distract me, Bella," she commands.

I give her a half-smile as she flops onto her stomach, waving her feet in the air.

"Like what?" I ask, leaning back against the headboard.

"Anything...Ooh, I know! My older brother is coming to town tomorrow!" she says excitedly, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

My ears perk up as they always do when Edward is mentioned, but I play it cool, making sure I speak with only a mild, detached interest. "Mr. Cullen? Isn't he already in town?"

"Duh, you know this! I'm talking about my middle brother, silly! He's three years older than us. He's been living with my cousins in Alaska but he's coming back to live with us for a while. I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to meet him! You guys would be so perfect together!"

"Oh, no. I'm not looking to meet anyone, Alice, so don't go getting any ideas in your head," I say sternly.

"But-!"

"I mean it, Alice."

She pouts. "Fine. But you're so smart and pretty and funny, Bella...I don't understand why you're still single."

I shrug. "Everyone knows I'm not available, and I don't feel the desire to meet anyone."

_Except your older brother..._

"You will one day, Bella Swan. Speaking of...I think Edward's met someone," Alice says. "He seems different."

I gulp hard, looking at her in what I hope is simply friendly interest. "Different? What do you mean? He seems pretty normal to me."

"I don't know," Alice says. I chance a glance at her, seeing that far-away look she gets on her face when she's thinking about something. She has an uncanny ability to read people and sense what's going on around her, sometimes even into the future- yet she still is able to keep herself slightly aloof. It's a kind of omnipresence that I thought only I was familiar with. And after her finding out about Maria and Riley, it makes me slightly uncomfortable.

"Usually Edward is really serious. Like, I love him to death, but...sometimes he just gets so moody and is intense all the time. He gets exhausting to be around. I mean, I can understand why, but—"

"What do you mean, you can understand why?" I ask, and Alice looks at me sharply, snapping out of her dreamlike state. I curse myself inside; I jumped too eagerly. But for the sake of not digging a deeper hole, I don't offer up any reason as to why I'm asking- scrambling to justify only makes you seem more suspicious.

"Well, we don't really talk about it, but he went through a really bad breakup a couple of years ago. It crushed him."

I swallow hard, feeling my heart pound and a funny, squeezing feeling surround my heart. Edward...My Edward...Was in a relationship? One so serious it crushed him? I think back to all my times with him; he's never once been moody or overly serious around me. Intense, yes- hell yes. That intensity is one of the things that attracts me to him.

But thinking about him having that intensity for someone else- having feelings for someone else when I don't even know how he feels about me- it fills me with an anger so scorching hot that I don't know what to do with myself. And also an inexplicable sadness as I realize that I don't know anything about Edward but how he feels inside of me and the sounds he makes when I make him feel good. And while I love that knowledge, love knowing that right now I'm the only one who gets to experience it, I suddenly feel that that isn't enough. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I barely hear Alice's next words.

"Before that, he was really cool. We were really close, and we used to go do stuff together all the time. He was funny and really popular at school and college, but after that, it's like he just, I don't know, totally changed. He hasn't been the same since." Alice sighs sadly.

"But you said he's...changed?" I can't help but ask.

I feel myself break out into a light sheen of sweat as she looks at me searchingly for a moment before shrugging. "Yea. Not long after we moved here. He seems to be...I don't know, happier. Lighter. Like, he actually cracks jokes now. He's more like he used to be."

I fight back my automatic urge to smile as hope and happiness unfurl in my heart. If he became happier after he moved here, then...could it be because of me? Outwardly I shrug, turning back to my book.

"Maybe it's just because he got away from her. You know, away from where all their memories were."

"Could be," Alice says musingly. "But I don't think that's it. I think Edward's met someone. And Bella?"

I peek up, my mouth going dry at her steady, piercing gaze as she hugs her pillow to her chest.

"I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: So ominous! So Alice knows about Maria and Jasper, and Bella just barely managed to get her to keep the secret too. And now, Alice is hinting at finding out about Edward's secret. Will she or won't she?**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
